To implement secure follow-me printing, a proprietary card scanner and numeric keypad may be attached to a printer. A user may scan a corresponding card and enter a secure PIN in order to print a document. In other words, the printer may require additional hardware, such as the card scanner and numeric keypad, and potentially require special firmware to support PIN authentication. One drawback of these follow-me printing implementations is that printers manufactured by different vendors or printers not having a card scanner or PIN validation mechanism might not be usable for follow-me printing.